Siete Besos
by Laaulyy
Summary: Hinata es una estudiante que dentro de 7 días termina su paso por la escuela secundaria. Antes de irse, besa a Itachi su sensei y toma una foto de ese beso con él. Entonces le dice su sensei que la bese cada mañana de la semana que le queda o sino le enviará la foto a la directora de la escuela. ¿Qué pasará entre Itachi y Hinata?


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto"

"Adaptación del manga _7 Kiss_ de **M**orita **F**uji"

.

.

.

.

.

**S**iete **B**esos.

* * *

_¿Cómo me quedaré en el corazón del sensei… para siempre…?_

* * *

Hinata caminó a paso lento mientras ya veía la silueta de la persona que amaba a lo lejos, la nieve del lugar suavizaba sus pasos mientras que titiritaba de vergüenza y no de frío. Entonces mientras que su corazón galopeaba con fuerza se decidió por saludar.

-Buenos días Itachi-sensei… - Habló para llamar su atención ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Me parece has llegado muy temprano hoy Hinata… – El hombre la observó mientras que tenía una pala en las manos.

Ese era Itachi Uchiha, con veinticinco años era un profesor de Matemáticas a cargo de tercero "A", a cargo de ella entre los demás alumnos, un hombre alto de cabello largo con dos marcas en el rostro, llevaba lentes que lo hacían verse más atractivo de lo que ya era, tenía tez morena y solía llevar un semblante tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estas limpiando la entrada sensei? – La chica le preguntó al ver como este volteaba y alzaba la pala de nuevo, es decir, él era profesor no el encargado de sacar la nieve.

-Bueno, quien se encargaba de esto tuvo un accidente y bueno, me he ofrecido para hacerlo. – Itachi levantó una vez más la pala para tirar la nieve a un costado.

-Ah – Hinata fingió sorpresa para volver su mirada a la nada.

-Ya solo nos quedan siete días de clases – Itachi comenzó a hablar nuevamente – Cuando este año termine es probable que no nos volvamos a ver. ¿Ya has decidido a que universidad irás? – Itachi volteó para mirarla fijamente.

-Bueno… supongo que iré junto a Neji-niisan. – Hinata titubeó unos segundos para ponerse a jugar con sus dedos _nerviosa_.

-Eso es bueno – Itachi sonrió – Al menos estarás nuevamente con tu primo – Nuevamente le dio la espalda para seguir con su labor.

-Sí – Respondió en un susurro casi inaudible. _–"Siete días… debo hacerlo si no quiero que él se olvide de mí, no quiero ser una más…"_ - Sensei…

Él volteó, ella lo agarró de la campera atrayéndolo con fuerza, Itachi desprevenido no hizo nada por detenerla en ningún momento. Ella lo besó. El beso fue cálido, se quedaron así por varios segundos, solos en medio de la nieve, sin un alma alrededor, pero el "clic" de una foto los sacó de ese cálido paseo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Itachi se sonrojó levemente bajando la mirada mientras se alejaba velozmente de ella.

Hinata bajó la mirada, tenía que tener valor pero ahora le estaba constando… _-"Yo… quiero ser una persona especial…" - _Se llevó una de las manos a su boca mientras que con la otra guardaba la foto de aquel mágico primer beso.

-Yo… solo quería una foto con usted sensei. – Hinata bajó la mirada. - Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Esto no le causará problemas verdad? – Inocentemente volvió a mirar la foto. – Ha salido muy bien. – Sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Qué harás con ella? – Preguntó Itachi dejando de lado la pala con la que estuvo limpiando la entrada.

-No lo sé… - Respondió ella pensativa.

-Por favor elimínala. – Pidió apelando al buen corazón de la Hyuga.

-No lo haré. – Respondió ella y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Pero… si usted me besara durante estos últimos siete días que nos quedan… yo la eliminaré.

-¿Pero qué dices? – Contestó alterado y sobre todo, sorprendido, ella era su mejor alumna, aplicada dulce y de buen corazón, ¿Por qué ella le estaba haciendo esto?

-No se lo diré a nadie, será un secreto entre usted y yo, lo prometo. – Había algo de súplica en su voz. – _"No quiero ser una más… quiero ser alguien a quien siempre recuerde, yo… quiero quedarme en su corazón…"_

-Está bien – Itachi suspiró cansado – Deberás mantener esa promesa.

Dio un paso en dirección a ella, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Hinata se ruborizada fugazmente y sonriera como toda una niña. El volteó para seguir con su trabajo de levantar la nieve, ella se llevó una mano a la boca intentando calmar un sollozo.

_-"El debería odiarme… de esa manera… siempre me tendrá presente en su corazón… nadie olvida a quienes odia…"_

Volvió a mirarlo, él era simplemente perfecto inclusive levantando nieve, su corazón noble y delicado era capaz de enfrentar grandes cosas, ella solo quería quererlo, quería que él la quisiera, pero como era imposible al menos quería que la recordara… siempre.

-Sensei… - Quería llorar, pero como las cosas habían avanzado, ella tenía que ser valiente, no solo quería besos en la mejilla, ella quería grabar el sabor de los labios de su amado profesor en ella para que cuando ya no viese, el dolor no la consumiera… - Por favor, béseme en los labios. – Casi se desmaya, sin embargo se mantuvo fuerte.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo no acepte eso! – Él se veía un tanto irritado, como alguien acorralado que no tiene salida.

-Si le mando esta foto a Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué haría ella? – Con toda la inocencia del mundo se animó a preguntar sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Hinata… - El pelilargo acomodó sus lentes – ¿Por qué haces esto? Eres mi mejor estudiante, siempre he creído que eres una buena persona, entonces ¿Por qué a mí? ¿No he sido un buen profesor?

-Itachi-sensei, yo… lo siento. – Sintió como los ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y bajó su mirada. – No quise defraudarlo.

-¿Acaso… te has enamorado de mí? – Itachi la observó mejor para entender un poco más las intenciones de la peliazul.

Ella no dijo nada, se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho intentando calmar sus emociones, no podía negarlo, ella no sabía mentir, por eso antes de que se descubriera sola simplemente callo esperando que de esa manera su corazón dejase de bombear con tanta fuerza, sus sentimientos se habían desbordado de su corazón.

-En visto de que no vas a responder… - Él se acercó y le dio un beso apropiadamente, ya no importaba ella lo tenía en sus manos, era mejor obedecer, en una semana todo acabaría.

Ella volteó escondiendo su mirada, comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio ignorando a su amado sensei, tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción que sentía por aquel asombroso beso que había obtenido de los labios de su sensei, además de la tristeza que la invadía por solo ser un chantaje.

El día paso tan rápido que ella apenas si lo notó, lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragase, solo quedaban seis días más… Neji fue en busca de Hinata a la salida e Itachi los vio irse juntos, no sin antes que ella le dedicara una sonrisa tímida.

Esa noche mientras que Hinata daba vueltas sin parar el Uchiha se había ido a beber con su hermano menor, en un intento de olvidar lo que había sucedido…

* * *

-¿Pero por qué demonios está en esa condición Uchiha Itachi? – Cuestionó el preceptor de la clase del Uchiha.

Ese hombre era Danzo Shimura, parecía tener algún ensañamiento con el Uchiha mayor, solo por ser Uchiha, pero esta vez tenía una razón…

-El sensei huele mal… - Habló una chica de cabellos rosados.

-¡De veras! Huele como a ero-sennin cuando sale. – No faltaba el rubio acatando todo lo que decía su mejor amiga.

-Idiotas, tiene olor a alcohol – Contestó Shikamaru, el genio de la clase.

-¿Por qué el sensei habrá tomado? – Una rubia con una larga coleta se unió al cuchicheo.

Hinata los vio discutir a su sensei y a su preceptor por unos minutos, finalmente su sensei comenzó a dar la clase sin demasiados preámbulos.

-Lo siento por mi apariencia, he salido anoche. Les entregaré los exámenes que les he tomado para cerrar las notas.

Comenzó a pasar por los pupitres de cada uno, hasta que llegó al de ella, él le dejó la hoja y siguió su rumbo, Hinata observó que no le había ido mal, excepto por que en un error en vez de tener un cálculo corregido tenía un circulo. Al mirar el cálculo se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho de manera incorrecta.

Esperó a que la hora terminase, cuando el timbre que anunciaba el recreo sonó ella se acercó a él con su examen en las manos.

-Itachi-sensei, esta parte está mal, ¿Por qué no me la corrigió? Es decir, solo le ha hecho un círculo.

-No importa, solo déjalo así.

-Pero… - Intentó replicar.

-No seas tonta – Entonces él le desenredó el cabello sonriendo de manera cálida. – Solo siéntete feliz de tener un 98% bien, es un muy buen promedio.

-Sensei… - Susurró ahogadamente.

Aguanto las lágrimas y salió del lugar. Enmudecida por sus propios sentimientos, ni siquiera notó que Itachi la seguía.

-Hinata…

No supo cómo ni cuándo, ella terminó en un lugar alejado de todos los alumnos, de sus compañeros, con los labios suaves y tibios de su sensei chocando con los suyos. Esa sensación… era la más hermosa que hubiese tenido alguna vez. Sintió su rostro arder y se separó de él con vergüenza.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – Aquella pregunta descolocó a Itachi.

-¿Cómo qué? Me pediste un beso por cada día, este es el de hoy.

Ella volteó en un intento de esconder sus emociones.

-Por favor sensei, no me sorprenda de esa manera.

Ella aguantó las lágrimas, él timbre nuevamente sonó y ella volvió a su clase, con el corazón galopando fuertemente y la sensación de calidez en sus labios, ¿Alguna vez había probado algo mejor? Lo dudaba, desde que había visto a Uchiha Itachi presentarse como el encargado de su salón, supo que nunca había estado más enamorada de nadie.

_-"Aunque es probable que él ya sepa lo que siento, tengo miedo de ser rechazada…"_

Entró a su aula, rápidamente se sentó en su pupitre que era uno de los últimos, en este momento estaba feliz de ello ya que no tendría que estar demasiado cerca de él, tal vez sus sentimientos le traicionasen y ella caería sin pensarlo dos veces. Alzo la mirada al ver como Itachi entraba en el salón, abrió el libro de matemáticas y comenzó con su labor.

Hinata subió la mirada, observó fijamente a el hombre que era su sensei, aquel amor no era correspondido, sin embargo ella solo se conformaba con aquel amor unilateral, cuando el levantó la mirada y la observó ella la bajó ruborizada, en ese momento se sentía idiota, sin embargo él no dejó de mirarla por unos cuantos segundos. Ella la volvió a bajar para que no quedase al descubierto su intenso rubor.

-Hinata, ¿Podrías resolver este problema?

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, nerviosa, ni corta ni perezosa se levantó de su lugar para caminar lentamente hasta donde estaba su sensei. Tomó la tiza para comenzar a resolver el problema que este le imponía.

-No encuentro la incógnita… - Susurró para voltear y mostrarle a su sensei.

No había notado lo peligrosamente cerca que ella estaba de él, casi había rozado sus labios, sin dudas su rostro enrojeció al extremo, se sentía extraña, demasiado… Ella se alejó rápidamente, estaban dentro del aula aquello podía ocasionarles problemas. Eso era lo que menos quería.

-¿Qué pasó? – Murmuró una chica.

-Nada… - Sonrió Itachi – Solo buscaba la incógnita.

Aunque no se vieron ya que se dieron la espalda, un sonrojo estuvo presente junto a la sensación cálida de querer unir los rostros nuevamente.

Durante lo que quedó del día ella se dedicó a evitarlo, no se estaba dando cuenta que aquel juego se le estaba saliendo de las manos, mientras más deseaba quedarse en el corazón de su sensei, este más se enterraba en el de ella, este juego era muy complicado.

El día pasó y al igual que él día anterior, ella fue buscada por su primo, esta vez, él le dedicó una sonrisa… nerviosa… Con sus nervios y sensaciones a flor de piel volteó y siguió con su camino, sosteniéndole la mano a su primo, ella no lo vio, pero el ceño de Itachi se frunció levemente…

* * *

Era un nuevo día, demasiado temprano, había ido a recibir su beso antes de que los alumnos y compañeros de ella llegasen a su escuela, se hizo un pequeño ovillo cuando al acercarse vio la figura de su sensei esperándola recargado en uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de la entrada con una pala en la mano. Al verla le sonrió. Él parecía que no se daba cuenta, pero estaba desbordando los sentimientos de ella, unos sentimientos que estaban por colapsar.

-Buenos días Itachi-sensei.

-Buenos días Hinata. – El hombre ya no la llamaba Hinata-san, ahora simplemente era Hinata…

-Ayer creíste que en clase te iba a besar ¿Verdad?

Hinata abrió levemente los ojos, ella había creído eso pero, ¿Por qué se lo decía de esa manera? ¿Acaso no notaba como su rostro comenzaba a arder? Parecía que no. Desvió la mirada, ya no podía sostenerla.

-Hay algo que no logro entender, si la que me chantajeó fuiste tú, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Es decir, se supone que después de los besos que ya nos dimos, nos deberías…

-Yo… No estoy avergonzada… - Ella bajó la mirada y la mantuvo así por varios minutos.

¿Qué podía decir? Su corazón se estaba cargando con sentimientos difíciles de descifrar ella estaba sintiendo más de lo que debería, todo ella era un huracán de emociones violentas que intentan arrasar todo a su paso, un muy violento huracán…

Alzó la mirada, lo vio intentando armar un iglú con la nieve, no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ayudarlo, hacía tanto que no armaba uno de esos, quizás porque ya tenía una edad considerable para dejar de jugar juegos de niños, no obstante lo armaron juntos.

-Lo hicimos muy bien – Le sonrió permitiéndole ver sus blancos dientes. Hinata no supo cuando él ya estaba adentro. – Ven, mira como ha quedado…

Ella obedeció, se acacho para entrar en aquel lugar, tan pequeño, tan reconfortante…

-No hace tanto frío como afuera. – Fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente antes de sentarse en la nieve.

-Aquí dentro esta calentito… - Itachi tomo sus propias manos y comenzó a frotarlas.

Fue tan rápido como el bajó sus manos nuevamente y una la apoyó tras ella para plantarle un beso, un beso sin dudas más cálido que los anteriores y sobre todas las cosas, suave.

Nuevamente se tuvieron que separar, cada uno mirando para su lado, escondiendo los constantes rubores presentes… ¿Cuánto más duraría aquello?

_-"Sentí mi corazón estallar de felicidad, pero, yo quería ser quien el recordarse siempre, no que fuera al revés, mi corazón cada vez rebalsaba más en amor y no podía evitarlo…"_

Ese día fue tranquilo, no vio a Itachi por ningún lado, solo lo vio cuando era la hora de la salida y ella se iba como todos los días con Neji…

-Neji-niisan… ¿Hay edad para el amor? – Sabía que era una pregunta realmente estúpida, sin embargo, si no le preguntaba al hombre más confiaba, ¿A quién se lo diría?

-El amor no conoce de edades, ni clases sociales, el amor desconoce de géneros u oficios, el amor simplemente llega Hinata-sama.

Neji la atrajo más cerca de él abrazándola, ya le parecía que su prima estaba extraña…

* * *

_-"Y mientras más tiempo pasa, más me aseguro de que estoy irremediablemente enamorada… de mi sensei…"_

Arrastrando los pies en medio de la nieve se dibujaron unas siluetas más adelante. Ella notó como Itachi hablaba con alguien más, que, al acercarse lo suficiente reconoció como Kakashi Hatake, un profesor de Literatura de tercero "B" que hablaba con demasiada confianza con Itachi. Los escucho reír mientras que juntaban la nieve, la risa del pelilargo fue música para sus oídos.

-Buenos días Hinata – Le saludó Itachi al verla lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Cómo es eso de Hinata? Hinata-chan suena mejor. Buenos días Hinata-chan – Debajo de la enorme bufanda que tenía Kakashi, Hinata creyó ver una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei, Itachi-sensei.

-¿Por qué vienes tan temprano Hinata-chan? – Curioso Kakashi observó los movimientos faciales de la ojiperla.

-Es que tengo deberes para entregar Kakashi-sensei – Habló tan confiada que Kakashi le creyó.

Hinata tenía todas las intenciones de seguir su marcha cuando Itachi le susurro "Hoy no lo puedo hacer" Ella bajó la mira, decepcionada.

-No hagas esa cara, si en verdad quieres que te bese ahora… - Habló tan bajo que solo ellos escucharon, rápidamente Itachi vio que Kakashi había volteado y se aventuró una vez más en aquellos finos y delicados labios que tenía su alumna…

-Espero que terminemos pronto con esto Itachi.

Kakashi volteó y vio a Hinata muy nervioso, con sus mejillas coloradas y a Itachi mirando para otro lado.

-Sí, Kakashi-sempai.

Ellos terminaron rápidamente, ella aún los observaba desde la puerta de entrada del su colegio, ellos se dirigían a la cafetería en busca de tomar algo caliente, ella solo podía pensar en la manera en que su corazón estaba siendo cargados con sentimientos…

_-"Cuando me sentí casi descubierta decidí no volver a hacerlo…"_

El día como los anteriores habían llegado a su fin, en las clases que había tenido junto a Itachi participó poco y dejaba sus ejercicios antes de salir al recreo, ella había tomado una decisión que de momento no la diría.

Cuando Neji fue en busca de ella, supo que al día siguiente confesaría todo.

* * *

Hinata se acercó a Itachi, esta vez estaba nuevamente solo limpiando la entrada, cuando Itachi la vio venir se acercó a uno de los bancos, retiró la nieve y se dispuso a sentarse ahí, seguramente, ese día al igual que los otros, tendría que pagar por el silencio de ella.

-Por favor Itachi-sensei, no vuelva a hacer cosas como la que hizo ayer, eso fue demasiado arriesgado, si Kakashi-sensei nos hubiese visto…

-Pensé que quería que te bese. – Exclamó el fingiendo inocencia y restándole importancia al asunto.

_-"Si yo soy quien lo chantajea, debo asegurarme de que no olvide quien soy… debo aprovechar este momento… solo tengo que dejar de ser tan débil…"_

-Escúcheme sensei, yo deseo – Ella levantó una pierna, la dobló y la puso entre las piernas del hombre – Algo más…

Lo besó nuevamente solo que esta vez ella le tomo el rostro, él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Esa era Hinata? La tímida y tierna Hinata. Itachi no pudo hacer más que responder a esa sensación cálida y embriagadora, no pudo evitar abrazarla, el beso se volvió más profundo, más íntimo, sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear sin parar, a lo que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, entonces Hinata supo que ya no lo aguantaba, quería tanto aquello que de la manera que lo estaba consiguiendo no lo sentía satisfactorio.

Ella se separó rápidamente de él, salió corriendo intentando contener las lágrimas, no volteó en ningún momento, no vio el sonrojo de Itachi, tampoco vio cómo su celular había ido a parar al piso… Ella únicamente estaba llenándose de sentimientos que más tarde tendría que arrancar.

Entró en su aula, ya no lloraba pero podía sentir el sabor de la boca de su amando, ¿Cuántas veces quiso probar esos labios? Muchas, sin dudas ella estaba demasiado enamorada que estaba jugando un juego en que perdía por partida doble. No fue hasta que se sentó en la silla de su pupitre hasta que notó que no llevaba su celular consigo.

_-"Mi celular… Puede ser que…"_

-Hinata, podrías venir un momento hay algo que quiero discutir contigo en la sala de profesores.

Así fue como ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a Itachi, se sentía como una niña que había hecho una travesura y la habían descubierto, ¿Ahora qué haría? A ciencia cierta no lo sabía, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo impuesto, total, apenas quedaban dos triste días…

-Ten, aquí está tu celular, no lo tomes a mal pero borre todas las fotos. – Extendió su mano dándole el aparato.

-Ah – Bajó la cabeza y fingió sorpresa, solo tardó un segundo en recomponerse y mostrar aquella tímida sonrisa tan característica en ella -Creí que me llamaba para que le dijera a que universidad iría. Creo que este es el fin… ¿Verdad? Al menos me llevó buenos recuerdos de mi estadía en la secundaria y no solo buenas notas…

Itachi la observó en silencio, cerró los ojos unos segundos para soltar un "Entiendo".

-Itachi-sensei… ahora, bueno… - Dudó, pero tenía que seguir con lo planeado desde el principio, si él la odiaba ella tendría un lugar siempre en su corazón, aunque el sentimiento no fuese bueno. - ¿Usted me odia?

Itachi abrió los ojos levemente, intentó que no demostrar emoción alguna ante esa pregunta, pero no pudo, el simple hecho de que le preguntara tal cosa… le hacía preguntarse, ¿La odiaba?

-Sí.

El volteó con todas las intenciones de irse del lugar. Ella le tomó del brazo, no quería despedirse de esa manera, ella no… aguantó sus lágrimas, respiró hondamente, estaba dispuesta a salir de su vida como había entrado, con un simple beso.

-Entonces sensei – Ella acercó su cara a él – Juro que este será el último. - Se paró más cerca de él y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. – Adiós Itachi-sensei. – Ella le dedicó una de las sonrisas más felices que alguien pudiese entregarle a otra persona, él la miró un tanto más aturdido.

Quiso decir algo pero ella ya había volteado, se alejó rápidamente de él y solo pudo llevar una mano a la mejilla con una sonrisa algo estúpida, que fue remplazado por un rostro completamente sereno al cabo de unos segundos.

_-"Y a pesar de que tengo el corazón partido en dos, me llevó buenos recuerdos de él… sé que no me olvidará."_

Se recargó en una pared cercana, intentando acomodar sus propios sentimientos que la estaban desbordando cada vez más.

Cuando él día finalizó y Neji la esperaba en la salida, no pudo evitar arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar, mientras que este la abrazaba, todo pasó tan rápido… Itachi la vio en ese estado y se sintió culpable sin embargo no se acercó en lo absoluto, él no debía olvidar su cargo, él era maestro y ella alumna y ese tipo de relaciones le podía costar su trabajo.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos, se talló un poco los ojos para luego dirigir la mirada al reloj sintió que había dormido demasiado...

-07:15. Me quedé dormida.

Ni corta ni perezosa se cambió rápidamente, Neji le había dejado una nota sobre la mesa antes de irse.

"Hoy no hay clases, volveré por la tarde."

Ese era su último día antes de decirle adiós en silencio por completo a su sensei a Uchiha Itachi la persona que más había amado en su vida, el corazón se terminó de romper, ella no podría verlo nunca más. Su mundo termino de colapsar.

_-"Yo… Quiero ser honesta con mis propios sentimientos…"_ – Una lágrima cayó.

Ella tomó su celular para llamar a Neji, no lo había tocado durante el anterior día y lo estaba prendiendo, al observar la imagen de fondo se paralizo, era la foto de Itachi junto a ella besándose. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, otra lágrima recorrió su rostro.

_-"Aunque sé que al llegar no estará, solo quiero descargarme en el lugar donde empezó todo…" _

Hinata salió de su hogar corriendo, el frio se hacía sentir, la nieve le golpeaba la cara sin piedad, una que otra vez casi cayó por culpa de esta sin embargo, para ser honesta con ella misma, debía decir lo que sentía.

Por fortuna su hogar quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de su colegio, fue cuestión de algunos minutos para llegar, una vez que divisó el edificio, observó con tristeza como la reja de entrada estaba cerrada. Aquello realmente no le importó y saltó la reja adentrándose en el lugar, una vez que ella se descargase, volvería a su hogar y trataría de sanar su partido corazón.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? ¿Por qué tengo que dejarte ir? ¡Odio esto! – La muchacha de cabellos azulinos soltó sus sentimientos un unas pocas frases mientras apretaba sus puños y largaba lágrimas.

-Hinata. – Una voz familiar la llamó.

Volteó lentamente y ahí lo encontró, parado bajo la nieve tratando de que sus lentes estuviesen limpios, cubriéndolos con una mano, como quien intenta ver de lejos. Sus ojos aperlados se abrieron mostrando su asombro, fue como ella acortó las distancias…

_-"¿Por qué él…? Él no borró la foto… ¿Acaso está bien que me siga ilusionando?"_

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que lo desestabilizó y calló al suelo.

-Siempre, desde el primer día, estuve enamorada de ti… - Las lágrimas emergieron con más fuerza. – Siempre te he amado…

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Cuestionó.

-¡Pero sensei! Usted dijo que me odiaba. – Hinata no podía evitar llorar.

En un movimiento rápido ella quedó posicionaba debajo de él.

-Lo hacía… sabía que estaba mal, se mi lugar, sin embargo tú cambiaste todo en una semana, y ahora sé, que ya no soy tú sensei, soy Uchiha Itachi un hombre enamorado de su ex alumna casi universitaria…

No hubo necesidad de decir más, el beso del séptimo día hablo por ellos.

-¿Podemos estar juntos? – Suplicó ella cuando se separaron a falta de aire.

-Podemos… - Le sonrió cálidamente para volverla a besar.

* * *

"_Estoy segura… de que ahora en adelante… solo habrá innumerables besos cayendo junto a la nieve"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Sé que hoy prometí subir un "Año Nuevo" NaruHina, pero, no me ha dado el tiempo, lo siento, por eso, para terminar el año quiero mostrarles una magnífica obra de **M**orita **F**uji, ese manga One-shot es asquerosamente hermoso y esta es mi adaptación, espero que les guste y normalmente, recomiendo que la lean, tiene unas 47 páginas que ¡Amarán!

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Nos leemos el próximo año :3 Gracias por haberme acompañado este 2013. Aunque parezca raro, en febrero cumplo mi primer año como escritora en fanfiction, no me queda más nada que decir que ¡Gracias!


End file.
